This Path Called Life
by The First Time Contest
Summary: Bella's first kiss becomes complicated as she waits with limited communication for her path to begin. Rated M for language and sexual content. Drum circle commence.


Title: This Path Called Life

Pairing: Bella and Leah

Rating: Mature

Genre: Drama, Romance, Family/ Friendship, and Super Natural

Word Count: 5,551

Warning: There's a death; but the outcome and lemon make up for it.

Summary Bella's first kiss becomes complicated as she waits with limited communication for her path to begin. Rated M for language and sexual content. Drum circle commence.

* * *

This Path Called Life

**Bella's POV**

Two weeks of studying after school and I was curious. Jane has been working up to make a move, I know it. I can see it too clearly. But I'm void of what I want with her. I'm wondering if I'd be into it.

She's here. On my bed, if I don't want this, I can easily come up with an excuse. She's very pretty. I like her large breasts on her tiny frame. What kind of vitamins did she take during puberty?

"Bella?" She saw me looking... I'm giving the wrong signals.

"Jane." I gander at the pages of the book in my lap, my pencil in my mouth to chew. We're sitting criss cross apple sauce, or Indian style some may say.

Anyway, there is this attraction about Jane. She doesn't wear make-up, very natural, and her hair goes to her waist. She's sloppy. Like, her hair is in the same loose braid down her back every day; but Jane owns it, without effort or care.

Sloppy sexy cute? Yeah. She's wearing a light turquoise, extra thin top with a black sports bra underneath, hot pink sweats, and neon green toe socks. Yeah. Her military boots and jacket are on the floor by my door.

I giggle because she's staring at me and playing with a strand of her long bangs. Blank expression and fast fingers weaving that golden hair back and forth between two fingers.

"Jane?" I close and throw the history book on the mattress, sitting on my knees. "You okay?"

"Have you noticed how I keep asking to study together?"

"I have." I reach out and rub her arm with my hand. I'm only one year older than Jane. She's a Junior and I'm a Senior.

"Me too. And, Bella, you see..." She closes her eyes tight and covers her face with a pillow. "Oh shit." She shakes her head and laughs at herself.

Let's give this a try, an honest attempt, Bella. It's not like this is my first kiss… (don't do that, don't think about her).

"I can't see your face." I say with a tug to the pillow. She places it on her lap. Her face is pinker than the wardrobe of a new baby girl.

"Will you let me kiss your lips?" I ask her. Softly. Not breaking eye contact as I gather my hair to one side, over my shoulder, and wet my lips.

She sits up on her knees and places her hands in front of her on the bed. I match her moves with our faces closing the distance. We lean into a delicate kiss.

Our tongues touch, it's a warm caress, and I growl internally for wanting heat. She moans and scoots closer, placing her hand on my neck. I see her eyes shut. My lips part more, hesitantly, and Jane licks sensually at my tongue. Her every breath and motion at me, in this kiss, and it is sexy. I notice that. But... I pull away, quickly.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Jane. I can't." I shake my head. What am I doing?

"Was I too aggressive? Or, or..."

I just keep shaking my head. "You're great! You are... you did good. It's just that I have this, this other person."

"Oh, okay. Didn't you ask to kiss me?" She tilts her head and scrunches her nose. I agree with wide eyes, nodding my head, my hands gesturing with a shrug. What did I do?

"Yeah, I don't know." The doorbell rings. "It's not this definite romantic relationship?" The doorbell rings two more times and sticks on the second. I stand up and make my way to the bedroom door.

Do I have to explain? "So, I don't know what is going on, except what, what's going on in me. Sorry." I glance over my shoulder to see if she understands what I'm saying. Jane is following me down the hall to the front door. Gosh, not the sad puppy eyes.

I look through the peep hole, "Who is it?" There's a woman in a black business suit, oh, she's…

"It's Maggie, Jane's mom." She announces loud and clear.

"Shit. What's she doing here?" Jane unlatches the door and opens it. "Hey, mom. What's going on?"

"I got called into the office; so, I need you to come watch your brother. He's in the car. Hi, Bella." She smiles genuinely at me for a count of two seconds. I smile back and wave at her.

"Give me your keys and I'll put Mike in your car."

"Let me grab my bag… I'll be right out, mom." Jane starts towards my room to get her stuff.

"OKAY! Don't keep me waiting. Bye Bella…" She turns and hustles it to her vehicle.

"Bye Maggie, bye Mike." I yell from the door. Laughing as I see her swat his little hand from his nose. Jane comes up behind me and I close the door some. She's checking her phone.

"Guess I should've had this on…" she stares at her phone.

"Jane. I know I gave you lots of mixed up, messed up signals and…"

"I gotta go, now." She glances up at me, quickly, avoiding my eyes and opens the door. Her demeanor slouching.

"I know. But you are gorgeous and stuff." I offer and need to shut up.

Jane walks out of my house without looking back. I get it. I do. What else is there to say?

I shut the door and close my eyes, fading to that day of my first true kiss:

At fifteen and sixteen, we ran through the forest barefoot. Just like every year since I was ten. Leah and I - best friends since my father began dating her mother, Sue. I spent my summers in Forks with Charlie.

We followed the trail from her house towards the beach, La Push, and stopped to climb our favorite tree. It was on the border, where the mist from the waves tickled our senses while we went as high as possible.

Her brothers didn't join us on my first day back this time, they were busy. Leah and I caught up fast in our reunion - returning to our childlike selves. I was somewhat stunned with her long hair and long dark legs. Leah's appearance was shaping and developing more than mine; but, then again, she's older.

Once we reached the biggest limb that could hold both our weights, we caught our breaths and took in our surrounds. We smiled and stood close. There was never any existence of personal space.

Both of us wearing cutoffs. Her... in her plain white tank top and sports bra. Me... in my blue floral halter top with spaghetti straps and no bra needed.

"You've changed..." I brushed my fingers through her thick black hair, in awe of how the sun shines it blue. "So beautiful. Last summer your hair was at your shoulders and now it's to your bottom."

"You've gotten taller and curvier... is that some roundness popping up there and there?" She giggled and I pulled my top down past my breasts.

"Can you make those out? You say there's two?" I smirked up at her and she laughed. "You shouldn't laugh at the less fortunate." I joked. "I mean look at your's, it's not right."

"These?" She exclaimed with disgust and raised her top and bra. "Bella! They're maybe one or two sizes bigger than your's - they just get in the way."

"In the way?!" I pressed my breasts to hers, playfully being my goofy self. "Excuse me, excuse me." She giggled nonstop. "Didn't see 'ya there, just trying to get on by here."

I moved my chest left to right, right to left. "Pardon..." My nipples tingled and her skin felt like hot silk. Leah placed her hands on my breasts.

"You're going to make us fall." She simply stated with amusement which morphed mid sentence into a quality of hushed secrecy. I paused, beyond aware of my actions and her lovely breasts. How nice it felt to have her hands on me. Suddenly, I noticed that neither one of us was holding on, I placed my arms around Leah to grab the trunk of the tree.

She caressed up to my face, her fingertips light on my skin, touching me with a treasured realization. Our smashing nudity held in it the drumming of our lives' force. What are mouths could not speak, we shared in our kiss. What are minds didn't gather, we found in each other's eyes.

We managed to get to the beach, where we sat and watched the sun set, lost in the moment of kissing. Forever altered.

I wipe a tear from my cheek: remembering Jacob finding us on the beach and telling. I made it to my bed - all sprawled out in La La Leah Land. Apparently, he had a crush on me. That's what her other brother, Seth, told me.

Leah spent the rest of the summer in Alaska with a sister tribe. My summer had lost it's soul. But, after fighting with Jacob, we became friends again once he gave me Leah's address. There weren't any phones, supposedly.

I got to talk to Charlie about sexual preferences, which hadn't played a role until that day. All I could say was "I don't know." It was a big deal with both my parents for a few months. Then, they told me in their own way and time that the main concern was and will always be my happiness.

It was easily dropped because I wasn't actively dating or seeking out relationships. In truth, I've had my heart set on only one. I know I'm blessed with understanding, supportive parents.

Sitting up, I take the key from my nightstand and go to my dresser. Leah sent me this three-by-three-by-three ornate wooden box for my eighteenth birthday. She made it out of driftwood: it's absolutely exquisite. It has every creature from the Forrest on it. The lid itself blows me away - looks like our tree and the limb we were on.

Yeah. Takes my breath away. But in it, I found a picture of us when we first met. Her boy haircut and my braces… we were standing in front of a bonfire at the beach, eating marshmallows. Oh, the hot pink post-it too, "Precious. Friends Forever." Confusion.

Opening my box, I remember the first letter I wrote her. My feelings spilt of not wanting to lose her as a friend. That I was sorry I got her in trouble, that I missed her, that I thought about kissing her constantly. The main point being that every summer spent with her was _precious_ to me. Wonder if she realizes.

So much has happened since then. I untie the ribbon of letters written. Her first note was on green stationary. Lovely, really, in the shape of an Aspen leaf.

"Bella,

I am forever changed in countless ways… counting the days to tell you.

Love,

Leah"

She gives me hope. She makes me reconsider. She makes me feel like she's pushing me away, she's stalling, she's confused, she's undecided.

Let's see... the white notebook paper, where she wrote 'move on with your life.' There is it: I got to read this days before my return the following summer. Yeah, this put a storm cloud over my head that kept my lashes wet with sadness.

"Bella,

Worlds within worlds of lives and possibilities,

What is meant to be, we'll one day see,

Let go of expectations and be free.

I will be in Alaska this summer.

I miss you.

Don't tie your life to me, don't give your heart to me, move on.

Lessons and paths, past and future, what do we know?

No Regrets,

Leah"

My response was immediate:

"Leah,

I know that you can't tell me to not tie my life to your's because we've shaped each other over the years already. You don't have the power over the past or the future. I can't, I won't erase or dismiss who I am or what I feel.

Each day is passing. Time, paths, and lessons are here. Not to have expectations is not to have goals, not to have hope. If you don't want me in your life, say it.

What do you want? That is the bottom line of what matters. You want to avoid me for a reason, it seems; but I deserve and require the truth.

I am free and I will take my life day by day.

Miss you.

No regrets,

Bella"

"Bella,

I promised my mother that I'd spend my summers in Alaska to be sure of my path. I gave my oath to give it time. Give you time and wait to tell you. I am not avoiding you. Yes, I want to be friends or have a connection or more. I am trusting that if it is meant to be, it will be. Not until we're both of age.

I do want us to be honest. Even if it means, our path may include walking with another.

No Regrets,

Leah"

I didn't spend the next two summers with my father; but told him I needed to take culinary classes. That way I'd be better prepared for secondary school since my plan is to attend The Art Institute in Seattle. Which is true. Charlie thinks it's a good trade off.

My mother, Carmen, and I live in Chicago. It's cold. She's a Theater Professor and does Broadway. We spend our quality time volunteering at various functions and events; mostly, we help out in soup kitchens a few weekends during winter. I better make dinner. Putting the letters back in the box, I think about this past Christmas.

I went back to Forks. It was horrible. Sue was killed in a car accident by a drunk driver. Everyone I love - devastated. All the warm memories of her treating me like her own still flood me. Dad found out first . He was the one who gathered Leah, Jacob, and Seth to give them the news.

The only time he left their side was to get me at the airport. I was nervous about being there. Although, deep down, I don't think it was going against Sue's wishes. I drove Charlie to the viewing, walking behind him as we made our way to the family.

We entered the small building, greeting, and nodding at all the visitors, "Charlie, Bella..." Not slowing until we found them. Dad took me straight to the room where Sue lay, taking my hand as soon as we walked into the room.

My father's best friend, Billy, saw us first. He stood from the front Pew. My eyes became blurry when I took in the half opened casket; then, three pairs of swollen red eyes looked into mine.

"Bella..." the boys said in unison, rushing to me. They were glad to see me, yet their tears escaped as we hugged. Jacob and Seth, seventeen and sixteen now, without parents. I sobbed while clinging to them both, my father embraced Leah as she looked on with her body shaking.

Our eyes locked and I calmed as I saw each individual drop flow slowly down her face. I made my way to Sue and Leah stood by me. We didn't hug or say anything at first.

But when she took my hand, I couldn't fight back hugging her anymore. We held tight with our heads over each others' shoulders.

"So sorry, Leah."

Her nod and unsteady breath.

"I love your mom."

Her voice a whisper "I know."

"I will respect her wishes."

"Love you here..." she squeezed me. Her body shook. "We've been here all morning. Going home. Will be back." Her speech was choppy. Her skin like the sun.

My stomach clenched as I watched her walk out. Jacob and Seth close behind.

"She's okay, Bella." Billy put his arm around me as I stared at the door.

We got to talk before I came back to Chicago. She told me that she's trying to date. I told her my plans to attend The Art Institute.

She wouldn't look at me after that statement. I promised I'd try to date too; at least, until I moved. Which really has sucked! Sucked the nads off rotting antelope... Ew, wow, that's unpleasant! Yep.

"B-e-l-l-a..." my mother sings down the hall. Shit! I'm still in bed.

"How was school today?" She asked with a knock on my door.

"Fine." I sit up, grabbing my history book. "It's open..."

She opens the door. "What's wrong? You've been crying."

I shrug.

"Let's go out to eat tonight. What's that place you rave about being inspirational, blah blah blah?" She uses her fingers to mimic my mouth.

I jump off the bed. "Tru in downtown?" It's so different, I love it!

She smiles, "Yep. That's the one." I give her the happy hug. "We're celebrating. I won't be working this month cause you're graduating and leaving me to go follow your dreams. It's too soon for me, 'ya know?"

The month flies:

I tell my mom about my feelings for Leah. She gives her blessing.

Leah and I talk on the phone about her new business. Weird how things turn out: The family of the drunk driver gave a large sum of money to Leah and the boys. They didn't ask for it; but put it to use and built a shop.

Jacob and Seth rebuild anything automotive, they have a knack, and specialize in body work too. Leah manages the books and takes care of customers, which allows her to play with her wooden creations. She makes jewelry boxes, clocks, and other gifts upon request. Which let's her donate to schools.

I graduated! Carmen and I take a road trip in my graduation present, a black Hummer H3, headed to Forks. Happiness. Dad helps us unload it and takes us to see the new shop in La Push.

Uh, it's pretty much picture perfect. The boys show us the two car garage, rattling off equipment and tools as they give us a tour. Charlie tells us to go ahead as he finalizes plans on some upgrades to his police mobile.

Leah isn't her normal calm. She's in a flutter with meeting my mom and showing us her area of the shop. I take Leah's hand as soon as we walk in. Her warm clammy hand squeezes mine and she shows us around.

"These three aisles are all automotive, the two corners there have my woodwork, and behind the counter is a small office. It's going well, better than we'd hoped."

"Oh Leah!" My mom truly gushes, especially over the glass counter with crafted jewelry. "It's too lovely. I want a closer look of those sea turtles."

Leah take the necklace, earrings, and bracelets from the case. My mom puts it on and starts to pay for it. Leah gives it to her. "Thank you, honey. Where'd you find these, anyway?"

Leah's face turns red, "I made it." My mother gasps.

Charlie comes in at that moment, "Carmen. When's your flight take off? We better get going..."

Looking at her watch, "Yeah." Looking at me, she falls silent, then gives me a hug with watery eyes. "Later. Love you." Then, she turns to Leah and gives her a hug. She waves as she hurries out the door. "Blessings."

Charlie stands there and rolls his eyes. "Your mom hasn't changed much. So feely feely." And he's out the door.

"This..." I hold my hands up, gesturing at the entire shop, I turn to see Leah right next to me. "This is great." My hands fall with a smack on my jeans. "I'm really happy for you." My eyes threaten to spill and I bite my lip and shake my head... Don't cry, silly.

"Have you had lunch, Bella?" She soothes with her warm voice, swallowing nervously when taking both my hands. "I've been waiting to talk to you."

It's early afternoon and eating sounds wonderful. We lock up shop and cross the street to the coffee shop that serves light lunches. We sit in the garden patio area, secluding ourselves, after placing our orders.

A young man serves us our large bowl of citrus salad with toasted seeds and pine nuts to share. He brings us another glass of pink lemonade while we chat about Charlie helping me find a place in Seattle.

She watches me, quietly, as I take her plate to dish out her food. "Is that enough, Leah?"

"Mhmm. Thank you." She takes a small nibble and sets her fork down while I help myself and take a generous bite. My eyes roll back in my head - so scrumptious.

"Oh my god! That is delicious!" I emphasize, pointing my fork at my plate. "I have to make this! What the hell's in it?" I pick through it. "Baby spinach, yummy, sunflower seeds, and…" Leah giggles in her breathy way. I look up at her, "… and grapefruit."

"I've missed you."

I start to say it back and realize I'm chewing. I cover my mouth with fork in hand, "Missed.." I swallow and choke.

Leah hands me my lemonade and I gain control over my coughing fit. "That's embarrassing." I splutter through sips. She grins at me.

"Bella?" She takes a few sips of her drink, licking her luscious lips. "Remember those nights we spent in tents around bonfires, ate marshmallows, and danced to drums?"

"Those are some of my favorite memories. Yeah..." I smile.

"Do you recall Billy's stories?"

"You mean about your tribe being able to take on the shape of animals? That the Great Spirit grants the gift."

"Uh huh." Leah's eyes widen and search mine. I feet like she just told me.

"Your secret is that you're able to do this?" She slowly confirms with a nod. "That's awesome, Leah. Your lucky..." I can't fathom why we had to be apart, though.

She sees my entire reaction, "There's more. I was going to tell you in the tree that day; but I got scared. And then, you know, distracted. After Jacob told on us, there was a _meeting_ called on the situation."

"Okay."

"I was the first female to shift on record, which is thought to be caused by my father's death, and..." She motions between us...

"Us? Our connection?"

"Yeah." She clears her throat and takes a drink. "I had no idea of it's magnitude until we kissed. The council knew I wouldn't be able to stay away from you. The thing is... if we fall in love and mate, you are a part of me. You become part of the Quileute people, my tribe. It's been known for mates to shift together."

"I don't understand. Why did we have to be apart?"

"Because it changes your life forever, Bella. I can't give you babies. My mom.. my family, the tribe... we love you. We had to be sure that you weren't meant for another path."

I'm speechless. Each word of 'because' laced with honesty, concern, and consideration causing me to tear up. "I don't want babies" my voice is shaking "I want you. And if that changes, there's other options, like adopting." Trying so hard not to cry, I can barely speak.

Leah stands from the table, taking me with her, into her embrace. Comfort surrounds me. The steady strong rhythm of her breasts against my ear and cheek ground me. "I don't mind being a platypus or blowfish." I reason with her, trying to make light. Seriously, though, I look into her eyes "I'm in love with you, Leah."

Her elegant fingers touch away my tears and she gives me her kiss. Soft, gentle, hot. "Let me take you home." She scans the room. "To Charlie's." Our breathing is more of a panting now, synchronized. "Please rest. Think it through. You can tell me tonight."

"Tonight?" I tip up on my toes, caressing over her breast with my hand to her neck. I want all of her and I kiss her with my years of yearning.

"Not here, Bella." Her eyes close. "Will you come to the bonfire tonight at nine? After you rest."

"Yes." I grab my lemonade and gulp it down. Cool it. Cool it.

"You're absolutely, breathtaking." She inhales. "There's not a part of me that doesn't' want you. I'm… please don't be upset if I have one of my brothers take you home. I can't function."

"We've gone three years, why function?" Seriously, though. "I know what I want, my path; but, I'll endure a few hours for you. I'll rest. Promise."

Jacob takes me home on the back of his motorcycle and I'm mentally windblown and foggy. I can't think straight. "See 'ya tonight, sis." He smirks as I hand him my helmet.

Into my bed, I collapse for hours before getting ready. There is no doubt that I'm ready for my life to begin with Leah. I dress for the occasion with a burgundy and black silky lace set underneath. It compliments me well.

I grab my keys and enter the living room to tell Charlie...

"Have fun and welcome home, Bella."

"Thanks, dad. Not sure when I'll make it back."

"I won't wait up." He keeps his eyes fixed on the television.

"Thanks." I walk to the couch and kiss his forehead, briefly, and I'm out the door.

My mind wanders on the drive to La Push. How her skin will feel, taste, and how she might sound, mmm, to inhale her essence. Thoughts I've had many times, yet the flavor of probability so enriching! Turn on some music! Roll down the windows! Holy sweet fuck, I'm like an animal!

I can see the fire from miles away, then the tents scattered on the beach. It's dark and the sky is clear; the moon is huge and lighting the waves. I've missed this too, a lot.

I park and sit for a moment with my windows down, engine off. The cool breeze, the smell and sound of the ocean, that humming of voices and laughter. I close my eyes to those steady drums. Just for a bit.

When I open them, Leah's walking towards me, watching her own steps in the sand. She's beautiful. I turn on the ignition to flash her with my headlights. She's a few feet away in a lavender, form-fitting tank, and dark denim skirt that reaches her knees. Shoeless.

The push of my finger has the windows up and I grab my bag as I hop down to meet her.

"Bella." She elongates with her raspy voice. Grinning as her gaze trails up my legs to my jean cutoffs, pink v-neck shirt, and my hair whirling this way and that around my face.

"Leah..." my voice's flavor suggestive. Our eyes lock and we gravitate together. Before my lips touch her's, "I want to be with you, always." She pulls me tight with her long fingers digging into my hips, inhaling sharply as her tongue raptures mine.

Without a word, she takes my hand and leads me onto the beach, in a direction away from the bonfire. We reach a tall brown tent, where she takes my bag from me and unzips the front of the tent. It's lit with white lights - sprigs outlining the space and an iridescent ribbon with led lights hanging from the center.

There's blankets upon quilts and two body pillows showing how the bed lays. Leah crawls in and I am close behind her, "Wow, this is nice."

"Mind if I spend some time with you before we socialize?" She zips the tent shut with me sitting there on my knees: her long arms reach around me while her lips nip at my lips ever so sensual, like a butterfly flittering before landing.

I catch her top lip with my lips and let go, my fingertips at her cheeks, our breaths heating each others' as we tease hungrily for more kisses. I caress with touches - like her mouth does mine. I trace from her face and neck to her upper chest and over her breasts on down to the bottom of her top.

I lift it above her belly button for my hands to feel the warmth of her silky dark skin. While one hand grasps onto her waist, my other slides up her top, along her side until my thumb rests under her breast. She captures my bottom lip, licking it with her "mmm."

Leah lifts at her tank, breaking from me to take it off. I don't lose sight as I remove my shirt, quickly. Oh, god! My hands cup at her perfectly round perkiness. She's arching into me and pressing her breasts together while unclasping my bra from the front.

Her eyes widen, I caress my palms over her nipples as my fingers outline the sides of her breasts.

"Bella..." she moans my name, giving my skin bumps of heightened sensitivity. As Leah pushes the straps from my shoulders, she smells my hair and runs her nose down my neck.

She kisses at the start of my neck with her hands rubbing my tits. Her breathing is sexy and she's getting rougher. Nibbling my earlobe, her hands go to my shorts.

"Please, Bella..." she unbuttons them "take these off. I need more." I feel as if every erogenous spot just got a jolt of pleasure.

I wiggle them over my hips, letting my tits jiggle for here eyes as she watches on, sucking her luscious bottom lip. Leah removes her skirt and positions herself on the bed she made us.

Her plum colored boy shorts are tight on her slender, tone hips and firm, round bottom. She lays on her side with her head propped up under her elbow, patting the blanket for me to join her.

I lay facing her. "I've never done anything like this..." I smile. "Seems perfect." I squeeze her breast, moaning with her this time.

"Because we love each other..." she squeezes my breast back, adding a tiny pinch. I gasp. We gaze at each other, our eyes, our bodies.

Our legs intertwine slowly and our feet massage each others' within our kissing, our hands caress and roam as our feet do much the same.

Leah pauses. "I love you. Your my first everything."

"Yeah?" I ask, trailing my fingers down her torso to her boy shorts.

"Yeah." She counters, following my lead with her hand inching towards my panties.

I reach into her bottoms with my entire hand and she opens her legs for me. My legs part and Leah's hand slips into my panties. Together, we glide delicately over, the feeling and feeling, parting, the rubbing, sliding. She takes away her hand to slowly bring it to her lips. I pause my motion and hold her in my hand.

She sucks on each of her fingertips with her eyelids heavy in lust, her breathing doubles. I lean forward, licking the underside of her top lip. "I want more than a taste." I whisper, scooting down her body as I shimmy off her last article of clothing.

Between Leah's legs, I learn what makes her tick over, tighten, swell, and gush… loving her all over me. Within her panting hard and continuous groan, she guides me to my stomach, pulling down my panties and biting my ass cheeks with a soft growl. Her hands position my legs apart, raising my hips up until I'm on my knees. There's a subtle strength and aggression about Leah that has me turned on to the extreme.

Using her nose, she parts my details and laps at my every juice and I whimper for it. Suddenly, she lays on her back, placing her head directly under my pleasure. Leah pulls me down over her mouth where my weight is on my arms and I'm somewhat sitting. She tongues into me, again and again, her fingers circle at my clit quickly, and I am going, going.

Lost in the waves, convulsing through me, I fall forward to lay and Leah joins me - warmth encloses me, kissing at my face. We smile in our lovers' embrace, submerging into one. The music of the crashing ocean and tribal heartbeat pull at us.

Seven nights pass. Our lives wrapped in each others' and I wake in her bed to see her naked form step from the room. The slam of the screen door, the tint of blue in the early hours, and I am up.

"Leah…" From the porch, I see her. Beautiful. She sits, looking at me, her form a black wolf the size of a grizzly. I walk to her and she turns from me. "Wait!" I'm not scared! I run for her and she jumps into the forest. I keep going… a burst of adrenaline, burning at my seams, my surroundings breathe brightly into millions of pixels… I've caught up to her. "Leah, wait…" comes out my howl.

** THE END **

Sound the Drums


End file.
